Conventional mops usually include a handle which is engaged by the user's hands to manipulate the mop. Such arrangements are relatively large and users typically have to store the mop in closets or in other out of the way spaces.
As compared with these conventional mops, the mop of this invention is deployed and operated by a user's foot and has a compact storage configuration. Prior art floor cleaning tools operated by a user's foot are known. The following references are believed to be representative of the prior art of this type: U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,300, issued Sep. 10, 2002, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2011/0265277, published Nov. 3, 2011, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2006/0200927, published Sep. 14, 2006, U.S. Design Pat. No. D425,680, issued May 23, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,672, issued Oct. 24, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,364, issued Apr. 18, 2006.
The above-identified references do not suggest or disclose the unique structural elements and cooperative relationships therebetween of the foot deployed mop disclosed and claimed herein.